Mutual coupling between multiple antennas placed on the same platform of a mobile device is a limiting factor for even the design of multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) antennas where moderate levels of isolation are required. When the low bands used in Long Term Evolution (LTE) are considered, the antennas use the whole PCB for radiation and mutual coupling increases dramatically. In specific applications there is need for even higher isolation than currently used levels. As one example, at least one architecture requires 25 dB isolation as the required antenna isolation for all bands of operation, even at low band. There is a need for an antenna isolation structure that can control antenna isolation and can optimize it for a whole frequency interval, not just a fraction of the interval.